RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 25
Vinefur stuck his face out of the den and flinched at the sight of everyone. --- Oilpaw ran up to Creekpaw, dodging foxes that tried to snatch him. "Creekpaw! are you okay?" ---- "If you want." Stormriver mewed padding over to a stream. ---- Morningkit faced the fox and hissed. He turned to Duskkit for a split heart beat. "Get him." he turned back to the fox as it leaped at him, he flew to one side away from it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:00, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Sort of." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 23:01, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Duskkit's heart pounded with fear, worrying that his brother would actually get in trouble. Turning, he bolted back to camp, calling for the medicine cat to help.---- Pumpkinpaw was frozen in place, terrified.---- Lilyflower slipped into the water before paddling around. "See?"'Silverstar' 23:02, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Vinefur looked around in confusen. He kept to the shadows as he walked over to the kit. "Yes?" he asked, eyes wary on the the foxes in camp. "You should be in the nursery." --- Stormriver followed her in and let out a squeak as the cold water bathed his pelt. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:05, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Where is Pumpkinpaw?" Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 23:06, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Lilyflower laughed. "C'mon, it's not that bad!"---- Duskkit really wanted to run, but stood his ground. "M-My brother needs help, a fox is attacking him!"'Silverstar' 23:07, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Morningkit!" Riverkit called, running to join Vinefur and Duskkit with the rescue. Once more unto the breach dear friends 23:08, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver half slid and fell the rest of the way in. The water felt weird in his fur. He began to sink and flail his paws. ---- Vinefur looked around. "Where?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:09, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Well, bro where is Pumpkinpaw?" Creekpaw asked. 23:10, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "And Frosty?" Once more unto the breach dear friends 23:16, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Glaning at his brother sinking, Runningstrike grabbed the warrior, and yanked him out. Once more unto the breach dear friends 23:19, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Just follow me!" Duskkit cried from over his shoulder.---- Lilyflower gasped, alarmed by the tom's sudden disappearance, and decided that he was under water. ''He can't swim...! Holding her breath, the gray molly dove underwater.Silverstar 01:48, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Vinefur followed the kits into the woods. ---- Stormriver gasped as he felt to cats try to pull him up at once. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:06, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "We have to work together on this." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 03:07, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver tugged himself with the cats. ''Curse my thick pelt! [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:29, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Yanking, Runningstrike pulled Stromriver free. Once more unto the breach dear friends 03:30, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver fell on dry land gasping. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:34, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Are you okay?" Runningstrike askked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 03:35, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah." Stormriver meowed coughing a bit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:37, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Come on." Runningstrike mewed. ---- "I save your life!" Creekpaw mewed to his brother. Once more unto the breach dear friends 03:38, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you!" Oilpaw mewed. Stoatscar flew over him to bat a fox away, Oilpaw never knew she had it in her to fight like such a savage. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:39, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Licking his brother's fur, Creekpaw saw his mom. "WOw look at mom, and new-dad." 03:40, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Cool." Oilpaw mewed while dragging Creekpaw to the nursery. "Ha..." he murmured to himself. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:44, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "WHy are we being dragged here?" Creekpaw asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 03:47, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Well... I thought here was better then right in the middle of the battle." Oilpaw pointed out. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:48, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah." Creekpaw mewed. 03:49, November 30, 2015 (UTC) That night, there was another vigil for Dewbramble, Wolfstar had decided to have another so that the new warriors and Duskkt and Runningstrike could come to, the body was still back the old home, but Wolfstar chose a place to have the vigil, for some reason Runningstrike was allowed to come, after all he did. He sat by the whole ''Dewbramble, I am sorry I always hated you, and yowled at you, you only treated me like you treated the rest of the Clan, but slightly worse, but I should have been nicer to you. You died saving my son, I will always be grateful. Runningstrike whispered, and closed his eyes, waiting for the end of the vigil for the lost medicine cat. Once more unto the breach dear friends 13:37, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar curled up by a tree stump. Oilpaw sat with his mother. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:21, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "So.....is everyone from the battle okay?" Creekpaw asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:23, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Darkfrost nodded to Creekpaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:25, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Cool." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:26, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Sapphireheart kept her ears pinned against her skull, and let her muzzle touch with Sharpstone's. She purred, comforted by the warmth of her mate. "Sharpstone..." She murmered. "I'm afraid Sparkstorm is going to do something to you... I know he never really liked you, but I can guarantee his hate for you has only grown stronger." She paused for a moment to take a breath, and collapsed, sadness and worry clouding her gaze. "He thinks that you're going to leave me... just like everyone else did. But I know that's not true. You and I would stay together by each others' sides no matter what." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 16:59, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart groomed the dried blood from her fur. ----- Stormriver shook his wet pelt, sending water drops scattering everywhere. ---- Oilpaw pulled away from his mother. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:13, December 1, 2015 (UTC) "Hi Ioheart " Cinderblaze mews "Hello Cinderblaze, how are you today?" Ioheart mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:11, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Good " Cinderblaze says purring Ioheart purred. She might as well try to get some friends. She decided 'she-cat talk' might help. "So.... any toms you like?" she asked, in a bit of a chuckle. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:17, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Well- kinda " Cinderblaze says blushing "Who?" Ioheart asked, feeling quite puzzled. ----- Darknose sniffed at a bug. He lept back in surprsie as it flew into the air. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:21, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Acornwind " Cinderblaze says "how about you " Ioheart shurgged. "Nah.... do you.... know if there are any?" Ioheart asked, feeling a twig of excitement. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:25, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Well I thought you and Runningstrike " Cinderblaze says "Runningstrike? did he mention he liked me?" Ioheart asked, glancing at the other warrior who sat talking with other cats. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:30, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "No you just seemed like mates but that's my opinion " Cinderblaze says Ioheart snorted. "Well, I don't like him." she meowed. Something made her feel like she was lying, but she pushed it aside. ''I do not want a mate. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:38, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Oh well that was my opinion " Cinderblaze says shyly Ioheart nodded. She looked at Acornwind. "Why not talk to him?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:42, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "What I don't know if he even likes me " Cinderblaze says "Go up and talk to him, you never know unless you try." Ioheart meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:46, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Cinderblaze padded toward him casting a glance at Ioheart Bowing his head at Ioheart, Runningstrike said, "Would you like to go hunting in our new territory?" I don't cause commotions I am one 02:41, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart nodded to Cinderblaze to keep going. She turned to Runningstrike, feeling a bit awkward with him over what happened with Cinderblaze. "Sure." she gave him a curt nod. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:30, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Hello Acornwind " Cinderblaze said shyly Darknose watched the bug fly away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:56, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Hello Cinderblaze" Acornwind meows ''This is different, she is my friend, I do not like like her, after Stoatscar I will not become a mate again so soon... Runningstrike lied. I don't cause commotions I am one 05:05, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart padded alongside the tom, she stared at the goggles around her neck. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:07, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "So...." RUnningstrike mewed, "HAve you ever had a mte?" I don't cause commotions I am one 05:08, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart shook her head. "Nah..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:11, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Oh. I did once, I would hate to call it a mistake, since my kits were born that way, but nothing worked out." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 05:12, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart shrugged. "At lest she's happier now." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:13, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, that makes me happy, and if she and Mossypebble have kits, it will hurt me to see the kits everyday, but I will protect them, I will love thoese kits as if they were my own." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 05:15, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "That's thoughtful of you." Ioheart slightly joked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:16, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks." RUnningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 05:17, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "I was being sarcastic but your very welcome." Ioheart almost laughed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:18, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Oops....." Runningstrike mewed. "Come on there's a place over there we can hunt, we aren't allowed there since Wolfstar isn't sure it's safe, so we should stay quiet about it, but there is loads of prey!" Runningstrike purred. I don't cause commotions I am one 13:23, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart nodded and followed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:21, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Here we are." Runningstrike purred. 15:27, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart looked around the area, already spotting a mouse. Even though she bearly ever hunted she caught it easily. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:31, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Just then, Runningstrike heard a noise. "I bet you never thought you would see my here." Came a voice, he turned to see the surpirssing face of a familier giginget tom. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:35, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart's pelt bristled at the tom. "What are you doing on RockClan land." she demanded showing her claws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:38, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "It is okay Ioheart, he is a friend. WHat I mind is that this is Wolftail.....and WOlftail is dead...." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:39, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "''Well," ''Ioheart meowed walking around the ginger tom. "''I really don't think he's dead if he's right in front of your face." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:41, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "yeah, I know that now. But Wolftail really, I saw you ive me a message from StarClan, what happened?" RUnningstrike asked. ---- "I was given a sign from StarClan that youw ould become evil due to the red moon uless you fought, StarClan also said that you would only take it from me, so I had to fake my own death, Songwillow was in on it, I always loved wtaer and said that when I died I wanted to be sent out to sea, so Songwillow said that I died from my wounds and she put my body in the river, so I stayed as a loner, for moons, and I gave you the sign as a live cat, and fter all that time, I have retuned. Take me to Wolfstar." Wolftail mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:46, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart glared at the tom and back at Runningstrike. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:52, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "What?" Wolftal aksed. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:53, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "How can I believe you?" Ioheart growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:55, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Since I saw him, and since I have seen other StarClan cats, who have told me more about the red moon." RUnningstrike mewed. 01:57, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "So why are we just standing here? Move!" Ioheart yowled and led the way to camp with her head and tail high. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:59, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Wolfstar, Wolftail's alive." RUnningstrike mewed. 01:59, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Morningkit looked up from his mother and looekd at the tom in front of him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:00, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "This was my first mate." Wolfstar told the kits, and raised her eye at Wolftsil,. 02:02, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Morningkit's pelt bristled. "You have ''two mates?" he asked in a bit of a snarl. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:03, December 3, 2015 (UTC) After Wolftail explianed, Wolfstar looked at her son. "Of course I did not have them at once, Wolftail and I ended our loveship, but stayed friends, moons and moons after, I became mates with Dewbrmable, I see no problem with it." I don't cause commotions I am one 02:07, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Morningkit still glared. "You better not become mates again..." he muttered. ''And I better not have any half siblings. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:08, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "I will become mates with whoever I want, when I want, if I want." WOlfstar hissed. "Burn." Creekpaw purred. 02:10, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Morningkit growled. "So you replace Dad just like that? As soon as your ex-boyfriend comes sulking back?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:12, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Look, at the moment, no. I feel like you do, I loved Dewbramble, and I could never just go and get another mate as soon as he died, but it is my life, and I get to do whatever I want with it." Wolfstar mewed. Morningkit hissed in a fit and left Wolfstar's den, flipping his tail around angerily. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:15, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "What is wrong with you?" Riverkit asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 02:17, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Mom's annoying." Morningkit growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:19, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "What did she do?" Riverkit asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 02:20, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Why don't you walk your tail over and ask her yourself?" Morningkit growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:22, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Why are you bothering me now? I had nothig to do with it!" Riverkit mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 02:23, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "I'm in a bad mood." Morningkit snorted warpping his tail around his paws. ---- Darknose watched a leaf fly in the wind [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:25, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Ioheart, I have noiticed you act the same way I do, do you have the voices in your head?" Runningstrike asked. ---- "Hey Oil, wanna play a prank on dad and mom?" Creekpaw asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 02:27, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw shifted. "What did you call me?" ---- Ioheart slightly nodded. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:29, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Are yours like mine...or?" Runningstrike asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 02:31, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know, my voices aren't all the same, some are cruel, some are kind." Ioheart mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:33, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Mine are just....my opinions of the cats come back to haunt me....there is one that looks like Dewbramble, he hates me, one that looks like my older bro, he tries to get me to follow the rules." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 02:36, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart flecked her tail. "Mine aren't quite the same." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:39, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Creekpaw and Oilpaw seem to be up to something." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 02:40, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw flecked his tail in Creekpaw's face. "I will kill you if you ever call me that again. so what are we doing?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:42, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Cinderblaze blushed "WHy?" Creekpaw asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 02:52, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "''Oils?" Oilpaw meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:54, December 3, 2015 (UTC) (The 's' was by mistake) "Yeah Oil. SHort for Oilpaw." 02:56, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "I guess I'll call you Creekly for now on." Oilpaw purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:08, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "...." Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:10, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Okay Creekly, what are we doing?" Oilpaw asked, standing up. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 15:11, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Come, I will show you!" Creekpaw mewed. Category:Archives Category:RockClan Category:Roleplay Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse